


The Best Kind of Punishment

by regalbowlofsoup



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A different kind of curse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalbowlofsoup/pseuds/regalbowlofsoup
Summary: What if Regina's happy ending was more than just their suffering? She cast the curse to take away their happy endings and punish Snow White for all eternity. She'd have to keep her close to home. Corrupting the once pure flake of snow is her main goal, but will she stick with it as the decades roll on?





	1. Welcome to Storybrooke

Regina’s eyes opened wide. A moment ago her worth was filled with smoke, lightening, and debris. Now she was in a dimly lit bedroom, the sun streaming in through the curtain covered window. She paid no attention to the body that was lying beneath her. All she could do was walk to the window and look at the world she’d created. Technology and architecture like she’d never seen before just outside her window.

“I did it…” She whispered to herself. The curse had actually worked. She’d taken away the happy endings of her enemies and all of their followers. She’d taken them to a land with no happy endings. None but her own. And her final revenge on the horrid Snow White… Removed from her love in more ways than one. She knew that the insipid prince would be out cold in the infirmary. Overtaken by a coma after a horrible accident. And Snow would no doubt see him and wonder about him on her rounds, caring for the sick and enfeebled. Regina planned this world down to the last minuscule detail. She knew the best way to punish her dear sweet Snow…

“Good morning…” The voice from the bed mumbled, still heavily ladened with sleep. Regina turned and looked as her precious Snow, no, Mary Margaret now, sat up and stretched. The only punishment fitting the purest in all the land… Have her love a villain. Regina would get the pleasure of corrupting and violating this sweet soul all the while having her believe that it was love. For all eternity. Nothing was better than this.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Regina mused, crawling on top of her bedmate, using the sweetest voice she could muster. The memories she’d crafted for them began to flood in now that the curse was complete. She saw a white wedding in the snowy mountains surrounding town, dates on the pier, moving into this home together, and everything in between. “You should get up soon dear. The children will be waiting for you.” She mused, giving her wife a kiss.

“I’d gladly begin to get ready. But I’m a little occupied at the moment.” Mary Margaret giggled and wrapped her arms around the beautiful woman in her bed. This was a moment she never wanted to end. She could feel the love Regina had for her and she gladly ate it up at every chance. “I have a beautiful woman on top of me and I’d like to take advantage of that while I can.” She kissed the older woman more languidly, more sensually. She felt the occasional nip at her lip and that always pulled a moan from her. “Someone’s feisty this morning…”

“Just excited you’re awake.” Regina whispered, knowing that she sounded a little ridiculous. But this playfulness was a part of the relationship. She had to continue to play it up lest her wife get suspicious that the mayor was not herself. “But unfortunately, I have an early morning meeting.” She whispered between kisses. “I hate to leave my little princess all alone, but I must. You might as well go to work so I don’t feel as bad.” She teased, sitting up straight, still straddling her ‘love.’ “But I’m free for lunch….”

“And I’m not.” Mary Margaret frowned. “I told the kids I’d help them with a science fair project during lunch. A teacher’s work is never done….” She sat up with Regina and wrapped her arms around her. “Any chance you can push that meeting to 9?” Her hands were already moving underneath Regina’s pajama bottoms and grazing her backside. Regina was shocked at how good she found it felt. Despite how she truly felt about this woman, she just created an identity that knew just what she liked and how to pull the most guttural sounds from her.

All she offered was a nod before she was dropped on her back, looking up at Snow White, less hair than before, a little less innocent, but still as annoyingly beautiful. And this added lust in her eyes was a welcome change from the doe eyes that always exuded naivety. Regina barely had enough time to process things before she was without her pajamas entirely. Her wife worked fast. “Eager are we?” She smirked and pulled Mary Margaret down for a kiss, wrapping her in her legs. It had been far too long since someone willingly touched her.

Mary Margaret remembered their last time together vividly. The night before. Regina had taken control of everything, she was even down on her knees at one point. She was determined to spend the entire day showing Regina how much she loved her and appreciated that night. This morning was all about Regina. As soon as she was naked, her eyes raked soft skin, rosy, dusty nipples, and the beautiful curves this woman had to offer. Her hands traveled her entire body, causing goosebumps to form in her wake. Her fingertips rubbed against the underside of her breasts until she finally grabbed hold of them, massaging them in her hands, and giving her nipples a swift tug. “Beautiful…” She whispered as Regina started to moan and spread her legs for her. “So eager.” She echoed back to the mayor and kissed down her taught stomach.

She was met with a beautiful sight. Nothing pleased Mary Margaret more than her wife in a state of need. She kissed her hips, her thighs, and finally spread her legs as wide as they would go before diving face first between them. Her tongue lapped in short, quick strokes. Each one pulled a moan from Regina louder than the one before it. She toyed with her clit, drawing circles around it with her fingers until Regina arched her back off the bed. She took her cue.  
One finger, two fingers, three fingers deep inside of her wife, curling them upward to fuck her the way she knew she loved. Fuck, Snowbell…. Regina’s pet names for her somehow sounded even better when muttered in the throws of passion. It only spurred her on further. “Don’t hold back on me now, Madame Mayor…” She teased and Brough her lips down to tease her clit in time with her thrusts. “I know what you want, my queen….” She whispered and leaned over her wife, pulling out of her entirely and leaving her panting, her pussy pulsing as if searching for it’s object of pleasure.

“Wh-“ Regina looked up and sat Mary Margaret sitting back, her hand still making that come hither motion she desperately needed. She knew how this went, or at least how they thought it was supposed to go. “Such a fucking tease.” She whispered and crawled into her lap, taking her hand like she would a cock, and sliding herself back onto Mary Margaret’s fingers. She bounced her hips, rolling them, did everything to get that feeling back.

“Fuck yourself on my hand. It’s your pleasure toy this morning.” She whispered between kisses to Regina’s neck. “Take your pleasure.” She encouraged and watched that familiar look cross Regina’s face, a silent scream laced with a smile. “Good girl….” She whispered, thrusting through the last wall before Regina came with a crash. Wave after wave of pleasure hit her and she fell back on her hands, still thrusting against her wife’s hand. “Now that is what I love to see.” She smiled and fucked her harder than before, bringing Regina to a second orgasm only seconds later before she let her relax and pulled out of her slowly.

Regina flopped back onto the bed in a sweaty heap, panting and whimpering as her body returned to normal. She saw her wife get off the bed and start to undress. She thought she was going to join her, but then saw her walking towards the bathroom, turning on the shower.

“You coming?” She thought she just had…. This punishment might be more beneficial for her than corrupting the already corrupted Snow White… Regina might even have some fun.


	2. Teacher's Pet

Seeing the town for the first time was like walking through a dream. Everywhere she looked, Regina saw those she knew in the Enchanted Forest in a new light. The once demure wolf was now flaunting her sexuality, and her legs. Rumplestiltskin hobbled about the street with his cane. Everyone and everything was eerily miserable and she loved it. She walked about the town with a bright smile, the mayor out to survey her town.

Her work was a bit dull, but she didn’t mind. It was no different from being queen, except now she spoke to everyone through phone calls and memos. It was far more anti-social and she preferred it that way. No service with a smile required. Every so often, Regina would look up at the pictures she’d placed on her desk. There were photos from her wedding, a random snowy day they’d spent inside, and one from the day they’d moved into the house. Her whole life was presented before her. Regina found it odd that people were so sentimental in this world. She looked at those pictures and saw herself dominating the former princess’s life. She put a ring of ownership on her finger, she had her move into the home of her choosing, and she held her captive in her arms in the snow. She did look happy though. It had been a long time since Regina experienced that kind of happiness.

No. She couldn’t think this way. This was a punishment. Snow’s punishment. It was all fake. The queen couldn’t forget that all feelings she held were simply planted by the cursed memories. And yet her eyes would wander to photos of happy memories…. I have to push these thoughts aside. I need to punish that little brat. She thought to herself every time the small smile flowered in her heart and threatened to make its way to her lips.

When the clock struck three, Regina put her work away and informed her assistant that she’d be going home for the day. She got in her car and drove to the school where her ‘beloved’ worked, just as the day was ending. Children swarmed around her and it took all of her strength to not roll her eyes at their inability for order. The mayor made her way to her wife’s classroom and thankfully saw it empty. “Knock knock.” She mused as she knocked on the door. “You don’t have any students staying late today for detention, do you?” She smirked, walking over to Snow with an extra saunter in her hips.

“No of course not. You know I don’t do that to the-“ Mary Margaret was stopped by her wife pulling her in for a deep and passionate kiss. She instantly felt her tongue slipping into her lips and her body melted against her wife, wrapping her arms around her and surrendering to the kiss. “Why do you ask?” She never did get a response. Suddenly the schoolteacher was lifted up onto her desk and her legs spread, Regina’s hand began to slip under her skirt as she kissed her neck and Mary Margaret mumbled out something, pulling her away.

“What’s the matter?” Regina gave her the biggest pout she could manage, wondering why her wife would refuse her.

“The curtains are open and the door’s unlocked.” She insisted and got back up, closing the curtains and running quickly to lock her classroom door. “We don’t need any kids seeing this. Even if it is completely healthy and natural. I don’t need parents getting mad at me for traumatizing their chi-“ Her rambling was cut off again by those heavenly lips. “Gina….” Mary Margaret whimpered and pulled her close, sitting back on the desk and spreading her legs. “You may resume your previous tasks.” She grinned.

“Why thank you, Mrs. Mills.” Regina purred in her ear as she unbuttoned her blouse and tugged her bra down to expose her breasts. “I was wondering if there was a way I could get extra credit. I think I’ve just figured it out.” She grinned when she saw the blush creeping up on alabaster skin. Regina pressed her lips to her chest and sucked her nipple into her mouth. She could tell that her wife was trying to stay quiet, but she wasn’t going to make it so easy. A hand slipped between them to unzip her own trousers and reveal the secret she’d been hiding this whole time. Mary Margaret opened her eyes long enough to see the pink dildo peaking out of her fly.

“How long have you been wearing that?” She laughed and spread her legs, eager for the fun they could have with this toy.

“Since I left the office. I’m not that kinky.” She teased and pulled Mary Margaret’s panties down her legs to expose her sex beneath her skirt. Regina could feel the heat radiating off of her in waves and hitched up her skirt enough to get a good view, keeping her out of range of prying eyes. “Someone’s shaved just for me. How cute.” She loved the look of a groomed pussy. So soft, smooth, and corruptible. “All mine for the fucking. Isn’t that right, princess?” And there was that blush again. 

Mary Margaret had forgotten how good it felt when Regina called her that. “Yes, my queen.” She whispered, trying to stifle her moans when Regina thrust the toy inside of her. Her hands reached out for anything to grab onto and ground herself. She chose Regina’s jacket, only to have her hands ripped from their hold and forced down onto the desk. Her legs wrapped themself around Regina’s waist and her skirt bunched between them as Regina began to fuck her harder than she ever had. “What’s gotten into you, baby?” She whispered, leaning her head back as she did her best to remain silent.

Regina was spurred on by the obvious blush all over her wife’s body. The small sounds she was making was enough to spur her on to fuck her faster and harder, certainly harder than that idiot shepherd ever did. “Just hoping for extra credit.” She teased and pulled on one of her nipples with her fingers, tugging it hard and watching her breast bounce with every thrust. Snow looked beautifully tortured like this. A big, fat dildo fucking her, her skirt still covering everything while her tits bounced freely with every thrust. It was nearly pornographic, and to any onlooker it looked like two newlyweds merely dryhumping. Still clothed, and beneath the surface, Mary Margaret Blanchard-Mills was getting the fucking of a life time. When her whimpers got too loud to conceal, Mary Margaret began to beg. As soon as Regina heard the first ‘please’ she pulled out, leaving a whimpering wife on the desk.

“What?” Mary Margaret pouted now. She saw Regina draw a circle in the air with her finger and she knew what she meant. Her feet were planted on the floor as her stomach hit the desktop, her hands gripped the edge of the desk and her ass was high and on display. Regina pulled up her skirt once more and gave her backside a smack before she slipped the toy in again and resumed her original speed and ferocity. “Please please please, Regina. Please.” She mumbled over and over again. Finally her wife gave in and pressed her fingers to her clit as she fucked her. “Can I?” She asked when her pleasure got almost to high to handle. She heard her permission. Cum… It dripped heavy like chocolate syrup on a scoop of vanilla ice cream, and Mary Margaret wasted no time adding the whipped cream. Her walls tightened around the toy as her pleasure reached its peak. She muffled the sound of her orgasm against her arm and her whole body quivered until the waves of pleasure subsided.

“So, Mrs. Mills…. Did I get that extra credit?”

“If you do that again you’ll get an A+”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for reading! As this series is mostly one shots that make up their life as the curse goes on, I am taking prompts! If anyone has a scenario, a scene, or anything you can think of for MM and Regina, don't hesitate to send one my way in a comment or an ask over on my archive blog https://regalbowlofsoup.tumblr.com/


	3. The Spirit of the Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy thanksgiving everyone! Have a little sprit of the holiday season. This chapter is all fluffy. Perfect for the start of the holidays. Enjoy!

It had been a year or two under the curse and Regina was only just now getting a hang of the traditions of this world that she had entered them all into. It was Thanksgiving. A holiday about food and family. The food she could get along with, the lack of family seemed to bother Mary Margaret last year. She recalled in her memories that last year was the first holiday without Leopold, at least in her wife’s mind. She tried to cheer her up, but it didn’t seem to help much. They ate in silence. Regina wanted to make this holiday better for her wife. The best ever. 

She had memories of the two of them getting up early and watching the parade on TV, making an extravagant breakfast, and a few apple turnovers to take to a large, lavish dinner with much of the town. But last year it was just the two of them. Mary Margaret didn’t want to do anything special, not without her father. She didn’t know how the curse would affect her memories, if Mary Margaret would think it was still the first thanksgiving without her father, but if it was, that just meant she had to work extra hard to cheer up her wife. 

Carefully and quietly, Regina snuck down to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee, and started up breakfast. She had informed Granny that they would be at her Thanksgiving this year. Mary Margaret should spend the day with friends. Family never had to be the one you were born into. In this realm, Regina had to believe that family could be one you choose. If she didn’t, she’d go crazy. As the coffee brewed she started in on the pancakes and the dough for the turnovers, hopefully not disturbing her wife too much.

Mary Margaret woke to an empty bed. She hated this holiday. It always meant family for her, but now with the last of it gone, except for Regina, it just felt empty. Just another day. And now her wife wasn’t even in bed with her. She felt even more alone. When she heard the clanging of pans and oven doors she slowly put on her robe and walked down the stairs to see Regina cooking up a storm. Turnovers, pancakes, coffee, and.. “Do I smell bacon?” She chuckled and walked into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee. “I told you not to go to all this trouble. I wanted to do a simple Thanksgiving this year. Just us.” She insisted. It seemed the mayor had other plans.

“I know what you said, and I firmly believe it’s stupid.” Regina insisted, sliding the apple turnovers into the oven. “Thanksgiving is about spending time with loved ones. And that extends beyond us. Granny has invited us to the diner for thanksgiving. So it’ll be us, Granny, Ruby, Graham, and anyone else who doesn’t have a family to spend the day with. And we’re going. I love you, but we’re not spending this holiday alone again.” Regina insisted and gave her wife a kiss. “Now eat your breakfast. Granny wants us there at 3 sharp.” She had never enjoyed spending time with these people before. But Mary Margaret brought a new set of eyes. Maybe this curse wasn’t so bad….

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. “We’re going to rejects Thanksgiving?” She whined. “I wanted to spend it in my pajamas eating pizza.” She actually pouted. Regina didn’t understand. Why wouldn’t she want to spend this with her friends? “It’s gonna be us and everyone who had nowhere to go because they have no family. Do you know how depressing that’s gonna be?” She was too upset to eat. Mary Margaret put the coffee down and walked out of the kitchen. “I told you I didn’t want to do anything special this year. Why can’t you listen to me?” She went back up to the bedroom and hid herself in the covers. This used to be her favorite holiday. All of the family coming together. But now she had no one. Why would she want to go out and show people she had no family by going to Granny’s?

She’d had enough of this. Regina set a timer for the turnovers and stormed up the stairs after her. “I’ve had enough of this.” She sat on the bed. “This is the second year in a row of moping around. We used to have so much fun on this holiday. Last year you spent it sulking. I won’t let you do that again.” Regina insisted, pulling the covers from her wife’s face. “We’re going to Granny’s. We’re not spending it sitting around by ourselves. This is a holiday to be thankful for what we have and the wonderful people in our lives. And for once we’re going to embody the spirit of this annoying holiday, dammit!” She chuckled. Regina always hated the family togetherness. But Mary Margaret loved it. “Please don’t make me be the cheerful one. I don’t think I can last much longer.” She insisted.

Regina was right. This did used to be her favorite holiday. And seeing her wife be the cheerful one was weird. “I much prefer you as the disgruntled scrooge.” She teased and gave Regina’s hand a kiss. “Fine. We’ll go to Granny’s for one hour. Then I want to come back here and just be thankful for you.” She sat up and gave her wife a kiss on the lips. “You’re so weird when you’re filled with the holiday spirit.”

“I just like any reason to make my apple turnovers.” She winked and kissed her again. Regina got her wife out of the house and to the diner. It was a strange mix of people, but there was nowhere she’d rather her, watching everyone without their families come together like this. Everyone thought the smile on her face was because of the spirit of the season, the collective gathering. But in truth, it was all due to her wife and seeing the collective sorrow of those torn from her families. When else did she get to see the effects of the curse all together at once?


	4. Santa Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina got her wife a very special present.

“It’s Christmas!” Mary Margaret offered as an explanation for why she turned their living room into a a veritable Santa’s workshop. There was fake snow, tinsel, and ribbons on every surface she could find. The tree was up and lit, covered in ornaments. She waited for just one last thing. “I thought you might want to help me put the star on the tree.” She offered with a smile, holding it out to her wife.

“It’s December 1st.” Regina couldn’t help but roll her eyes playfully and pulled her wife into a deep kiss. “You are too precious, Snowbell.” She teased and kissed her again. “I’d love to help you put the star on the tree. Climb up. I’ll spot you.” She mused and watched her wife pull out the step ladder. She stood behind her, placing a kiss to her ass lightly as Mary Margaret topped their tree. “Beautiful.”

“The tree or my ass?”

“Would you be upset if I said both?” She laughed, helping her wife down and keeping her in a close hug as she continued to kiss her. “And now that it’s December I can give you your present.” Mary Margaret was about to protest that it wasn’t really Christmas, but she was cut off by a kiss. “It’s a very special advent calendar.” She whispered and went into the closet to pull out the rather large looking calendar. “Go on and open day 1.” She instructed with a smirk.

“Is it a puppy? This thing is huge, Regina.” She carefully untied the drawer and saw something unexpected staring back at her. “Please tell me you did not make me a sex toy advent calendar.” She laughed and pulled out the bright purple dildo. “You bought us a sex toy arsenal? As if we don’t already have enough of them.” She chuckled and turned it over in her hands. It was oddly shaped. Most of their toys had a space for batteries, or were easily attached to a harness. But this one had a long curved handle like shape. “What’s this for?”

“So that I can wear it…” She positioned it just right. “And I get to fuck myself while I’m fucking you.” Regina mused, started to unbutton her wife’s blouse. “And the toys just get better and better. I think we should use all of them all day long on Christmas Day once you get to open your last one. It’s the best yet.” She offered and kissed her neck softly, unclasping Mary Margaret’s bra, and slipping it all off her shoulders. “Has my Santa Baby been an awful good girl this year?” She husked.

“You better hurry down my chimney tonight.” Mary Margaret whispered back and pulled Regina to the couch, lying down beneath her. The only thing Regina missed about the enchanted forest was her magic. Moments like this, she wanted to be able to strip her instantly, and take in her wife. After one kiss she got up and removed the last bits of their clothing, leaving them both naked, the fire roaring beside them. With calculated ease, Regina walked over to the pile of leftover decorations and grabbed a ribbon, pulling her wife’s hands together and tying them above her head.

“I’d forgotten how much I loved Christmas.” She whispered and spread her legs, slipping the toy up inside of her until it sat flush with her skin, the small nubs pressed against her clit. She turned the small knob on the back of it and it began to vibrate. “Ho… Ho…” She slipped the large toy deep inside of her wife. “Ho.” She chuckled and watched as Mary Margaret’s face contorted in pleasure. “Merry Christmas Snowbell.” She whispered and began to thrust, letting her enjoy the vibrations and the size of the toy. Regina knew she wouldn’t last long like this, but she was willing to try if it got her wife to make such delicious sounds.

The contrast of the fire beside them and the snow falling out the window made for a beautiful scene. Serene and festive. But the sight on the couch was a touch more animalistic as Regina pumped her hips hard and fast against the whimpering, moaning woman underneath her, jerking her hips to meet each thrust as best she could when she didn’t have the leverage of her hands. Her legs wrapped around her wife as her orgasm overtook her. Normally with these games she would have to ask permission. And she knew she’d be punished. As much as Regina wanted to cum around this toy, she had a better idea. When she was certain that Mary Margaret’s orgasm was finished, she pulled out of her and pulled the toy from her own body. “Naughty naughty.” She shook her head and settled herself above the younger woman’s face. “Finish me off.” She instructed to an eager lover.

Her tongue lapped quickly and ferociously at wet, swollen folds. She buried her face as best she could between her thighs and it only took a few minutes for Regina to scream through her pleasure, gripping short, ebony locks and rolling her hips against her tongue to finish off her orgasm. Slowly, Regina untied her wife’s hands and climbed off of her, helping her sit up so that they could cuddle by the fire under a blanket. “Did you like your present?”

“If you bought me 25 of those I’d be very very happy.” She whispered and kissed Regina’s cheek. Each day got progressively kinkier and it would be fun to corrupt the beautiful mind and body of her princess.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! There will be plot as the story goes on. It's mostly One Shots that make up the fabric of their life as the curse goes on and Regina begins to forget that all of this isn't real. So stay tuned for actual plot as the chapters go on. For now, who doesn't like to start with a little introductory smut?


End file.
